Known as a prior art related to the present invention is an ink jet head of a side shooter type, which includes porous members such as of sponge provided as vibration absorbers in junctions between a plurality of ink pressurizing chambers and common ink chambers for prevention of a crosstalk phenomenon which may otherwise occur between the ink pressurizing chambers due to pressure waves after ink ejection (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-43252